Cool My Fever High
by Sidalee
Summary: Some unsolved tension, a locker room and a not quite conversation aka McKono Smut Sunday ficlet


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the absence I had a pretty rough week. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews and the amount of favs on the previous Smut Sunday stories. As I said before feel free to drop an idea in a review, a PM or at my tumblr –holymaryinahulaskirt – I'm gonna write them all sooner or later.

This plot was prompted by **robinh** who wanted to see our couple locked in together and also written for **TvFanatic97** who liked to see Steve making the first move.

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

…

_the same black line that was drawn on you_

_was drawn on me _

_and now it's drawn me in_

…

Kono stands in the locker room, getting rid of her Kevlar vest when she hears Danny's very loud and angry voice filling the corridor before the door opens and Steve stumbles into the room.

"I don't care how you two do it," Danny grumbles, pointing a finger at them all red-faced. "But no one leaves until you sorted your shit out."

And with that he slams the door closed and she can hear the lock's clicking too.

_Fuck_.

Steve's still refusing to look at her, he just keeps walking back and forth and it's clear that his earlier urge to wring her neck hasn't passed at all.

"Go on," she breaks the heavy silence because she has enough of him pacing like a maniac. "Yell at me."

Steve halts on instant and looks at her with her chin high in the air and her eyes are impossibly dark brown, they're almost black, daring him to let his anger go.

Well, he's not going to disappoint her.

"I'm so fucking mad at you. What were you thinking, huh?" he shouts, getting right in her face, leaving almost nonexistent space between them. "Didn't I tell you to stay back? What the hell did you think you were doing?

"Saving your ass," she snaps back. "That's what I was doing. I was saving your ungrateful ass."

"You took a bullet right in the middle of your chest," he roars, his hands clenching into fists by his side. "You took a bullet for me."

"I had my Kevlar on," she says simply, shrugging. "You didn't."

"You shouldn't have done that," Steve glares at her.

"Fuck you." Kono yells at him suddenly with angry tears in her eyes. "You are a fucking idiot if you think I could just leave you to die."

Something shifts in the air around them then and Steve steps closer, pressing her against the lockers behind her, pinning her down with his weight.

He wraps his fingers around her neck not tightening them just to keep her gaze locked into his while his other hand tugs at her jeans, popping the buttons roughly.

_Oh_.

His mouth's crashing down on hers in a rough kiss then and he sinks his teeth into her bottom lip with a muffled growl, drawing blood in the process.

She can't help the primal sound that tears up from the back of her throat when the salty-metallic taste hits her tongue. It feels like licking a live wire, her every nerve ending's on fire as he brushes an open-mouthed kiss against her neck, his tongue darting out to taste the skin and her pulse jumps even higher, alive and dangerously fast under the touch.

Steve can feel himself shaking, his control gradually spiraling away as he looks at her and he knows that look on her face, hell, he is sure that he's wearing the exact same one.

She wants him. Bad. And he wants her.

It's the worst idea ever but god dammit he wants her.

He wants her spread out under him on the floor, up against the locker, in his bed, _anywhere_.

He wants to put his mouth on every single fucking inch of her body, make her fall apart then do it all over again.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he confesses in a low and rough voice, his lips hovering over the skin of her neck.

He doesn't let her respond, plunging two fingers into her wet heat quickly, making her arch towards him while his thumb rubs electrifying circles on her clit. She keens under the pleasure but it's not enough to make her come, his movements are deliberate, calculated like he's trying to make a point.

She looks at him, his eyes are like blue fire, burning with possessive want and something frighteningly more that makes her want to cling onto him and never let go.

"Please," she chokes out a sob.

She feels feverish, itchy under her skin, dancing on the edge but he doesn't let her jump until he gets what he wants.

"Say it," he snarls, speeding up his fingers slightly.

Fuck him and his mindgames, Kono curses inwardly. And fuck her for knowing exactly what she has to say.

"_Yours_," she whispers.

His other hand leaves her neck to wrap around her hair and pull her head back so he can watch her face as she trembles apart, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

She can barely catch her breath and he's on her again, thrusting into her wildly, all of his control gone and she wraps her legs around his hips, her nails digging into the skin of his back.

He finds her mouth with his again, kissing her deeply, licking into her mouth while his hands roam over her body like he wants to touch her everywhere at the same time. Her back bangs against the metal locker with every hard thrust he makes, the sound echoing through the room but neither of them cares anymore.

She kisses the side of his neck long and slow, memorizing his taste and finishing with a sharp nip of her teeth that makes him twitch and groan, pressing into her as deep as he can go. It's so sudden, the sharp pleasure of him filling her completely that she stumbles after him mindlessly, her fingers tangled in his short hair at the nape of his neck and her teeth setting not so gently against his shoulder.

"Glad we had this talk," he murmurs later, pressing a soft kiss under her ear. "Shower?"

She just rolls her eyes at him, swatting at his chest lightly.

Yeah, she's glad too.

Ecstatic, even.

.

.

Meanwhile outside the locker room Danny looks at Chin worriedly.

"Is he killing her?" He asks, blue eyes huge and anxious.

"No…maybe." Chin shrugs and turns to leave the building because he has a pretty good idea what's going on in there and he doesn't really want to lose his badge for killing his boss for defiling his baby cousin. "But she likes it."

"What?" Danny's shrill voices echoes through the corridor and Chin lets out a small laugh.

For a great detective, Danny is quite slow sometimes.


End file.
